


work it out

by milktoast_mcgee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, basically ignis is uptight and perpetually worried and gladio helps him relax wink wonk, comfy and spicy is how I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktoast_mcgee/pseuds/milktoast_mcgee
Summary: Gladio is tired of Ignis overworking himself. He offers to help him out one night with a nice, comfortable massage. Hopefully they can work out some of that tension and help him relax. He quickly realizes Ignis might be a little more worked up than he thought... not that he minds, though."Geez," he says quietly, drawing circles in the dip of Ignis's back. "This is supposed to help you relax, not make it even worse, y'know.""Of course," Ignis nearly hisses, despite another jerk of his hips when Gladio suddenly grips his sides. He bites back a moan and peers up at the dark-haired man. "Did I tell you to stop?"
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	work it out

It wasn't like they had nothing to worry about. They were, in fact, on the run from the Empire after the assault on the Crown City. They were on a mission to track down the royal arms of the Lucian kings themselves. Noctis had an arranged marriage to maybe still attend in Altissia, if Lady Lunafreya was safe and well and willing to go through with it in the wake of the false treaty. The list surely went on from there, but Gladio didn't want to think any more about it.

No, Ignis had that covered. Ignis was good at a lot of things, and worrying was definitely one of them.

But sometimes, Gladio could tell it weighed too heavy on him. He enjoyed driving, but the days they spent driving from sunup to sundown would exhaust anyone. The constant patrol for Empire ships in the sky. Taking note of their location. Taking care not to bumble unprepared into any of the hunters' assignments. Researching the locations of ruins and the resting places of Kings. All of this on top of the unyielding concern for their party, not just for Noct but for Prompto and, despite his complaints, Gladio as well.

It would wear anyone down. Ignis's careful eyes darkened. He drank another can of Ebony, and another not long after. The long conversations dwindled. More than once, when they had to set up camp, Gladio never saw him sleep. He insisted he would be off to bed shortly, only to remain outside the tent, vigilant as always, making breakfast too early and making a fresh pot of coffee.

When they reached town again, motel lights glittered bright to welcome them. Ignis decided with careful calculation they'd get two rooms, with two beds each. It was a lot with their dwindling funds -- no thanks to the ongoing bounty that continued to elude them -- but Ignis insisted they get proper rest. He gestured stiffly to his companions, especially to Noctis barely staying awake on his feet. Even Gladio received a stern nod; maybe he was more worn out than he thought, too. But so was Ignis. It was plain to see.

Both Noct and Prompto disappeared into their room while Gladio and Ignis had the other. Gladio imagined the prince flopping face-first into the bed and falling asleep just like that. Prompto wouldn't last long, either. 

Ignis said nothing as they entered their room. He muttered something about a shower, slipping the suspenders from his shoulders. Gladio grunted in agreement, tossing their gear aside. Sleep tempted him, but he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. Instead, he listened to the gentle hum of the shower. Efficient, precise as Ignis himself. 

It didn't take long after the shower shut off for the young man to emerge from the bathroom. Clad in shorts and a loose shirt, a towel along his shoulders, he sat down at the other bed's edge. Gladio watched him. Returning his glasses to his face, Ignis procured their trusty road map from the armiger. It was followed by a notebook and pen. He set them upon the bed, unfolding the map and setting at once back to work.

Gladio had to bite back a curse. "Iggy."  
"Hm?" He was already fixed on the map, leering at the circled spots where the daemons were rumored to be seen last. As he wrote in the notebook, poring over the map, Gladio couldn't help but stand.  
"You're gonna lecture us about getting a good night's sleep and stay up all night anyway, aren't you?"

His dismissive noise in reply made Gladio growl.

"Look," he said. "If you're still sittin' there by the time I'm done with my shower, I'm gonna tuck you into that damn bed myself."

Ignis waved a hand, clearly leaving Gladio to his shower. He didn't look up from the map and continued to jot down his notes. Gladio grunted. He procured his sleeping clothes -- no more than his thin shorts, clean courtesy of Ignis and all his sleepless efforts -- and made his way to the shower.

When he emerged, fresh and clean to Ignis's liking, Ignis hadn't moved.

"Are you serious, Iggy?!"  
Ignis remained steadfast at his post with a thoughtful "hm."

Gladio groaned. He threw himself onto the bed, sprawling out along Ignis's side. Though he attempted to wrangle an arm around him, the tactician shifted, avoiding his grasp.

"I'm merely making the best of the time we have." Ignis shifted a little more, as if the change in his posture hurt a little -- and Gladio certainly wouldn't expect any less. He shook his head. "You know I hate wasting time."  
"Sleeping is wasting time now?" Gladio groaned. "C'mon. You're runnin' yourself into the ground. You gotta take it easy sometime."  
"Hmm."  
"If you're not gonna sleep," Gladio offered, adding a hopeful smile, "lemme at least help you relax."

Finally, Ignis looked up from the map. He raised an eyebrow and readjusted his glasses. Despite the obvious exhaustion in his eyes, his expression was hard to place.

"And what would that entail, exactly?"  
Gladio raised both hands. "I dunno. You're looking a lot stiffer than usual. Little massage might work some of that out."  
Ignis rolled his eyes and turned back to the map. "I won't be needing any of that."  
"Yer sittin' there all tense and tired, it's stressing me out, alright?" Gladio rolled onto his back. He brought his hands over his face and badly stifled a groan. When he looked back to Ignis, his dark eyes were determined. "Just let me help out. If you decide to sleep, you'll sleep a lot better. Hell, I'll sleep a lot better if you just... relax a little bit. Alright? Please?"

After a burning silence, Ignis sighed. He brought his hand to his forehead, his furrowed brow. Gladio could feel just by looking at him how rigid his spine was, just how tired his bones must have been. He leered at Gladio from the side.

"If I acquiesce to your demands, will you be satisfied?"  
Gladio snorted. "You don't gotta put it like that. But sure, why not?"  
"Then." The hesitation was plain in Ignis's voice. But he slowly folded up the map with another big sigh. "If you'll continue to insist, I may as well accept your offer."

The Shield clapped his hands and nearly cheered, getting another wary leer from Ignis. He stretched his fingers and warmed his palms on each other. Ignis set the map, notebook, and pen back into the Armiger. Even raising his arm into the flourish of blue sparks caused him to grimace. Exchanging a look with Gladio, he shook his head and slowly removed his shirt. Of course he folded it and set it aside on the bed. Gladio rose, joining him at the bedside. He tried not to look too excited, but his palms twitched.

"Go ahead, lie down," Gladio told him. "Get comfortable, if you can."  
"Right."

Ignis's stiff reply matched how he moved. He removed his glasses and set them aside. He then laid down slowly, carefully, flashing Gladio another wary leer. The warm light of the motel room made Gladio pause to admire him -- something he tried not to do too often, but sometimes. Sometimes he couldn't help it. Ignis situated himself with his arms folded before him, the side of his head resting upon the bed. He shifted some, and again. Getting comfortable was difficult for him, and Gladio knew it.

But the warm light settled upon Ignis's bare back, his strong shoulders, the gentle slope of his spine drawing a long line down his body. The hem of his shorts wrapped perfectly around his waist, and Gladio couldn't help but be a little envious of them. At the bedside, Gladio could see his closed eyes and his furrowed brow. He shifted again. Gladio closely watched the tight muscle of his shoulders, the shrug of his arms. The shower left his hair down, bangs drawn just above his eyes. Those eyes suddenly flicked open to leer at him once more.

"Did you hope to trick me into falling asleep? Because..."  
"Sorry," said Gladio with no trace of apology. "I'll get right to work, captain."  
"Hm."

Moving some from the bedside, Gladio drew closer to him. He nestled himself to Ignis's side, allowing his thigh against the other man's side. Ignis gave another "hmm" of some approval for Gladio to continue. His hands moved to his shoulders. His fingers pressed into them and immediately Gladio frowned. His thumbs tentatively found the base of his neck. Ignis really was just as tense as he looked.

"I told you to get comfortable," Gladio muttered. "It's really not that hard, now, is it?"

Ignis, with a sigh, shifted a little. Gladio only felt his body tense even further, shoulders stiff. Even as he lay straight and still, he could feel his muscles pulled taut with the kind of trained readiness he and the Shield shared. One of his fingers tapped at the pillow just above him.

"Apologies," he said. "Comfort is hardly a usual concern of mine, as you'd probably know."  
"I expect nothing less from you," Gladio assured him, reeling back a hand to give him a dismissive wave of his own. "I'll at least try to work some of this out for 'ya."  
"Mm-hm."

Stiff as he was, Ignis's was warm beneath his hands. Pushing against his shoulders, he grasped him firmly. His thumbs remained at the base of his neck, easing pressure at the height of his spine. Gladio's palms pressed flat beneath his shoulders. He couldn't help but revel in both the warmth of his skin and his poise, his grace even while exhausted. 

His hands ventured his back, alternating heavy and soft above and below his shoulderblades. His fingers idled at his biceps and gradually worked down along his sides. When his hands met at the center of his back, Ignis shifted again. He muttered something muted by the covers beneath him. Gladio stopped working and looked up.

"What's up, Iggy?"  
"Nothing," came the swift, soft reply. His own slender fingers dug into the covers a little. His eyes closed as his face disappeared behind an arm. "Please, continue."  
"Alright then."

Gladio hmmed. His fingers dipped between his shoulderblades. Pressing hard along his spine, he paused immediately. No, he thought, he must have imagined it. Ignis definitely didn't squirm from the weight of his hands, every push of gentle pressure along his back. But as his hands moved lower, along the gentle curve leading to the small of his back, the other man let a quiet, shaky breath. His hips twitched. Gladio froze. He let his hands linger at his waist. The band of his shorts taunted him -- it would be too easy to slip his fingers beneath and soak in the warmth of his skin even more.

"Hhm..."

The Shield leered. His hands crept carefully along Ignis's waist, thumbs nestled comfortably into the small of his back. He felt him squirm just a little. Felt his hips push into the bed just a little. Gladio shook his head. He failed to hold back a chuckle.

"Geez," he said quietly, drawing circles in the dip of his back. "This is supposed to help you relax, not make it even worse, y'know."  
"Of course," Ignis nearly hissed, despite another jerk of his hips when Gladio suddenly gripped his sides. He bit back a moan and peered up at the dark-haired man. His gaze half glared, half burned. "Did I tell you to stop?"  
Gladio didn't bother to hold back a laugh. "Well! Yes, sir."

Gladio's palms dug into the small of his back. There was no denying it this time -- Ignis squirmed in his grasp. Gladio could feel him bristle, could feel his hips push back against his grip. Loosening his hands, Gladio let his fingers slide up the plane of his back, causing the other young man to shiver. As he slowly moved back down, Ignis nearly writhed. His hips pushed to the bed. His whole body tightened when Gladio stopped once more at his waist.

"Iggy."  
The advisor said nothing, his face hidden from Gladio's wry, knowing smile.  
"You're always taking such good care of us, so lemme take care of you."

Ignis was quiet. Gladio's fingers tentatively found the band of his shorts. Ignis's long legs stiffened and Gladio couldn't help but chuckle. He shook his head and eased against him. He drew along his side and let his hands slip around to his front. His fingers briefly caught his hipbones before traveling upward. His abdomen drew tight. Gladio traced the lines of his ribs, trailing his touch to his chest. Ignis let a ragged breath. He drew his legs tightly together as his hips rocked again into the bed.

"Mmmhn..."

Palms laid flat on his skin, calloused fingers found his nipples. Brushing his thumbs over them, Gladio chuckled in the face of Ignis's badly-stifled moan, the shudder of his shoulders. His hips twisted. Gladio kept his arms steady around him, but he needed to feel every writhe, every squirm, every twinge of Ignis's tight body. When he tried to wriggle a little more, Gladio grunted. He jerked, quickly moving to straddle Ignis's legs. 

The Shield held him firm, steady, but his own breathing hitched. He found his own hips flush to Ignis's. The fabric of his own shorts strained. Gently settling himself against Ignis's rear, he groaned. He caught the advisor's nipples and caused him to bite back another moan -- but that wasn't enough. Gladio's body moved over him. He lay himself along the beautiful expanse of Ignis's back and sighed. His lips grazed the back of his neck. He pinched his nipples tightly and Ignis jerked back against him. A voiceless cry left his lips. He grasped the paltry bedcovers tightly as Gladio drew circles upon his chest, pausing to toy with his nipples just a little more.

Ignis's voice was a warning. "G-Gladio..."

Gladio kissed the nape of his neck. His hands flattened at his chest. He marveled how, at once, Ignis was so soft and so tight, pulled taut but pliant to his touch. The advisor's hips rocked against him. Gladio returned the gesture, nestling his straining, trapped cock against his ass. His own breath grew heavy and hot as he hovered over Ignis's ear.

"I said," he purred, rolling hardened nipples in his fingers, "let me take care of you."

He caught a glimpse of Ignis's face, burning red, before he hid himself once again. As Gladio rocked his hips against him, Ignis couldn't help but reply. The Shield growled and moved back. He settled back on his legs to admire his back, his narrow waist, the gentle round of his ass and how perfectly Gladio's dick rubbed against him. A groan left parted lips as he rocked against him in steady rhythm. His cock twitched, begging to be freed from his shorts, begging for the uninterrupted warmth of Ignis's body. His head tipped back. His breath hitched as Ignis moaned beneath him.

When his half lidded eyes came down to survey Ignis, squirming, hips left with no choice but to match Gladio's, he mindlessly thanked all the gods above. He came in again, gracing his neck with open mouthed kisses. Just as hungry as his throbbing dick, his teeth dug into his neck, causing even the normally-composed Ignis to cry out. His both hands grasped the bedcovers tightly. His hips shoved back against Gladio's as he languished his tongue along the bite that would surely bruise. Ignis pushed into him. Stiff legs slipped out from Gladio's to lift him to his knees. 

Gladio growled and thanked the gods above again and again.

"Damn, Iggy," he breathed. He settled back again, drawing away to receive a delightful, disappointed groan from Ignis. 

Keeping close to him, he drew back a hand. Dragging light fingers along his back, along burning skin, rounding the curve of his tight ass and between his legs. He found even tighter muscle and Ignis gasped. He bucked against Gladio's light touch, causing Gladio to yank back his hand with a click of his tongue. 

"How long've you been this hard up, anyway?"  
"If this ridiculousness is meant to help me relax," Ignis hissed through clenched teeth, "you're quite... mistaken."  
"Yeah, you're right." Gladio shook his head. While his fingers gently rubbed against his tight, twitching heat, his other hand jerked down along his squirming body. A firm hand tugged down his shorts and grasped his cock. Of course, it was hard, having strained Ignis's shorts for so long. Ignis's keen drowned Gladio's low purr. "Let's work it all out."  
Ignis gave a breathless, voiceless laugh. "Terrible."  
"Oh, yeah," Gladio growled, gently pushing into him. "I'm just so terrible."

When Ignis shoved back against his hand with a growl of his own, Gladio couldn't take it anymore. He leapt to his feet, causing Ignis to jump. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and cast Gladio a dizzy glare. Gladio couldn't pause to admire his flushed cheeks, his lips parted with needy breath, brow furrowed beneath the bangs plastered against them. The Shield cursed. He rummaged through their things, long since cast aside near the door. Their showers felt like ages ago. Time ceased to matter when he and Ignis were both on the verge.

After a seconds that felt like hours to his aching dick, he found one of the packets. Although Ignis had raised an eyebrow back at the station -- while Prompto giggled quietly while Noct rolled his eyes -- the advisor couldn't complain about Gladio's preparedness now. He bounded back to the bed with a packet of lube. His chuckle sounded more evil than he'd intended as he ripped the packet open, squeezing clear ooze onto his fingers. Ignis eyed him from the side and fought the urge to hide his face again.

"Perhaps," he began, but Gladio stole his train of thought completely when a slick finger pushed into him. 

Ignis strained to hold back a yelp. A hand covered his mouth but his back arched, pushing him back into Gladio's hand. Gladio, in turn, found himself once again mesmerized by his waist. His hips rolled back against him. He pushed up a little more on his knees, thighs tense and shaky. Without warning, Gladio slid another finger into him, further coaxing him open. Ignis tightened. His slickened entrance was hot and welcoming to his fingers. Ignis's dick twitched with every swirl of his fingers. 

The Shield let a low chuckle. He lay his body over his, languishing in the bristling heat of his skin. His fingers scissored wide inside him and Ignis couldn't hope to hold back a moan. Gladio gave his length one firm, solid pump. He squeezed at the base while his own cock begged for attention. A third finger slid into the advisor. His smooth, slender legs threatened to give out. Gladio still straddled his legs and shoved his fingers deeper into him, curling into his tightness, brushing a spot that made the advisor teeter on the edge of breaking.

"Gladio!" His voice was loud and too sharp in the little room. Too shaky. Wavering and dizzy. "You'll stop this r-hhhh-ridiculous torture at once...!"  
Gladio withdrew his fingers quickly. He bit back a moan of his own, biting his lip as Ignis's beautiful back arched once more. The Shield hmpfed quietly. "Big talk for a guy basically fucking himself on my fingers."  
"Terrible," Ignis spat again, despite a laugh tumbling from his lips. "Absolutely... terrible."

Gladio snatched one of those slender legs. He flipped him over onto his back. This, he thought in the dizzy heat haze. This was his favorite side of Ignis. Sprawled out on the bed, sweating. Chest heaving, nipples hard and half bruised from Gladio's own hands. Panting, skin flushed, eyes half lidded and burning and begging. Beautiful.

Gladio spread his legs. They so easily, so nicely found his waist. Gladio slid his own shorts down to expose his needy length. He took a moment to slather it with the remaining contents of the packet, flicking up his gaze to revel in Ignis's desperate, longing green eyes. With one swift, effortless move, Gladio tore off Ignis's shorts and tossed them aside. The advisor bit his lip as Gladio's dick slid against his ass. Ignis's legs twitched around him, and Gladio gently pet his thigh in reply.

"What'd you say?" Gladio purred, poising his dick at Ignis's twitching rim. "You want me to stop?"  
Ignis let a sharp, impatient breath. "...of course not."  
Gladio flashed him a smug, heated smile. "Tell me what you want, then."  
For a moment, Ignis's eyes went wide. He drew a hand up to half hide his face. "Gladio..."  
"Hmm?"  
"If you're expecting me to beg..."  
"Nahh," Gladio said, shaking his head. Gripping Ignis's legs tightly, pressing his cock just a bit harder against him, he leaned in close, his voice barely above a whisper. "Tell me you wanna be fucked senseless."  
Somehow, Ignis blushed even harder. He bit back a whimper when Gladio teased his hips against him. His own hips rolled against him, his dick twitching. Begging. "Gladio, that's--hhhf..."  
Gladio rubbed his thighs, gasping at the feel of his dick just about to dig into the advisor. "Mmm-hmm? What was that?"

Ignis tore his hand from his face. Instead, both his hands found Gladio's hair, forcing their eyes to meet.

"I'll not have you waste my time any longer," he said with shaky breath, gaze aflame with need. "If you mean to help me unwind, then do a bloody proper job of unraveling me."

Close enough, Gladio decided. He couldn't hold back anymore anyway. In a single, sharp snap of his hips, he drove deep into the beloved advisor. Legs wrapped tight around his waist. Inside, he clenched around him, tight, too tight, enough to make Gladio groan. Ignis's back arched. His hands retreated from Gladio's hair and instead found the bed. Long, slender fingers, so steady, so practiced, gripped the covers hard. He gasped as Gladio buried himself deep. His eyes closed. His whole body trembled. Gladio drew back slowly, sighing at the welcoming, tight heat of Ignis around him, only to shove himself deep once more.

"A-aahh...!"

Ignis covered his face again. Gladio grunted. He hiked up Ignis's legs, drawing them over his shoulders. In such a position, he could drive into him even deeper -- even harder. Gladio couldn't stop. He rolled his hips against him, his senses consumed completely by Ignis. He tried to meet his eyes. He fought to pry Ignis's hand from his face. Pinning his hand to the bed, their fingers laced together. Rutting against him, their hips flush, his cock pulsing so deep inside him, Gladio leaned in close. Ignis couldn't bite back a moan as Gladio drew his lips open with his own. The kiss was everything Ignis was normally not -- sloppy and uneven and desperate.

Gladio couldn't last. Not with Ignis squirming beneath him. Not with his length buried in him to the hilt. Not with Ignis's legs tight around him, their hands clasped, Ignis's head tipped back as he whined, tongue sliding along Gladio's in a fervent kiss. But Gladio growled, pulling back enough to snap his hips against him again, and again, in stuttering rhythm.

Gladio's other hand slipped along his legs to find his dick, want beading at the tip, half smeared across Ignis's smooth abdomen. His grasp attempted to match his hips, but he couldn't keep up. Ignis was too tight. His cock was too hot, twitching in his hand. His moans and gasps with every shove of Gladio's hips pulled him closer and closer to the edge. He couldn't stop. Ignis screwed his eyes shut. Gladio couldn't keep his voice above anything but a shaky whisper.

"I got you, Iggy," he said, squeezing him hard and feeling his whole-body shudder all throughout his own. "Just... let go."

The gentle command threw the advisor to his limit. He grasped Gladio's hand tightly, knuckles white as strands of spend painted his belly. He cried out, eyes closed, back arched as Gladio's steady hand pumped every hot, wet pulse from him. In turn, he clenched around Gladio's cock inside him. Gladio pushed deep and Ignis accepted every last pulsing, throbbing inch. Gladio growled. He squeezed the base of Ignis's dick just as he shoved once, twice more to reach the edge.

His vision went fire white. He felt himself spill, spurting hard. Every stutter of his hips pushed him deeper. Every twitch and clench and hungry squeeze of Ignis around him made him gasp. He could see nothing but the man in the throes of pleasure before him. He wanted to fill him, wanted to paint every inch of him in his seed. And Ignis, legs wrapped tight around him, coated in his own spill, begged for every last pulse with ragged breath.

Gladio jerked. His hips' spasms slowly, slowly receded, but he remained deep inside him. His head tipped back. His own eyes closed. Ignis enveloped him, and he basked in his delicious, welcoming heat.

When he found himself enough to see clearly, Gladio gazed down at him. Ignis was left gasping, eyes half lidded, his skin flushed all over. Gladio let his legs fall from his shoulders but Ignis wrapped around his waist. The move pulled him a little deeper once more, and Ignis let a dreamy sigh.

"Gladio," he breathed. His both hands found the Shield's chest. Hazy eyes slowly found his own. "Gladio, I..."

Gladio leaned in close. He shushed him quietly and met him with gentle lips. Ignis kissed him slowly. Their tongues slowly slid along each other's. Gladio's arms wrapped around him. He slowly withdrew himself but Ignis's stiff legs remained around him. Numb, soft arms wrapped around Gladio in return. Gentle fingers drew idle, sleepy circles along his tattooed back. Gladio eased away from the kiss to whisper against his soft, sleepy lips.

"I got you," he said once more, arms tight and warm around him. He settled comfortably atop him, between his stiff legs. Drawing kisses along Ignis's jaw, his neck, his collarbone, he let his soft, quiet words lull the exhausted advisor to sleep. "You know I always do."

Ignis muttered something. His breathing slowed. His skin was so warm, slick with sweat and spend. Gladio pulled back enough for one last chance to admire him. His closed eyes. His long lashes. Lips slightly parted. At ease. Temporarily, completely released from the clutches of worry. Perfectly relaxed. Gladio nestled his head beside the advisor's and chuckled quietly. He hoped they would shower together in the morning, but there was no hurry.

For now, it was time for Ignis to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> comfy spicy gladnis! comfy spicy gladnis! these two deserve some nice comfortable time, okay?! they both work so hard being the Competent Ones of the group while noct and prompto eat paint and fall into that ravine with the bandersnatch in it.
> 
> this took so much longer to write than I wanted it to but mmmhmmmmm I love sexy time banter don't you?
> 
> thank you for reading! bless yall my dudes


End file.
